Commission: Dance of Blooming Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A dance of love, a dance of passion and heat and everything in-between for Ami and Makoto during the Moon Kingdom. It all starts when Makoto invites Ami to waltz. It goes on from there. Read, Enjoy, Review and Commission if you want more!


**Commission: Dance of Blooming Love**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, Commission for Rashaan Butler**

Lady Amelia Mizuno of Mercury wasn't overly fond of parties.

She was simply the type to stay in her home planet and think and philosophize the day away if not staying up in her personal lab working to perfect a new scientific project before leaving it in the capable hands of her underlings and then, go take a cold bath while reading a good book.

Lady Amelia Mizuno of Mercury was not a hermit…but sometimes, especially when it came to the parties held at the grand hall of the Moon Palace, the residence of Queen Serenity, her eternal friend and monarch to whom she had promised her loyalty when she took on the mantle of Sailor Mercury…Amelia honestly wished Queen Serenity had more humble options available to her when organizing parties.

"…haaah…" The beautiful-cute bluenette genius of the Sailor Senshi sighed as she held her finger over her drink to form a tiny mist that quickly solidified and became a solid ice cub to keep her drink nice and cold, just the way she liked it.

She was _so_ bored!

"Ahhhh, Lady Mercury~! You look absolutely lovely! May I have this dance?" The music was an elegant waltz played live in a corner of the grand hall. The woman standing before her, offering her hand, was lovely, but she was far from Amelia's type, and the woman was clearly in it for her looks. How could Amelia tell? Simple: everyone knew that she preferred to be called "Ami".

And as for her looks? Well, Lady Amelia "Ami" Mizuno of Mercury was, indeed, absolutely lovely: a bobcut of blue hair, blue as deep as the oceans Sailor Neptune looked after. Eyes a stunning sky-blue, a svelte figure made up of gentle, flowing curves that matched beautifully with her outfit: the young (relatively speaking, given the Sailor Senshi's innate longevity) woman was clad in a tight, blue, long-sleeved mini-dress that hugged her beautiful body and generous yet humble curves beautifully, of which her breasts were displayed via a cutout in the chest, a lovely cleavage peeking out from there. Then, underneath the dress, Ami wore white stockings of the finest fishnets and pristine, glossy cerulean open-toed high heels.

Lady Mercury looked absolutely stunning, and she knew it, but she was never the type to boast. Still, she wished that not so many people were drawn to just her looks so much. This was just getting really tiresome and Amelia began to itch to leave.

"…hmph. Perhaps another time." The smile on the woman's face vanished as quickly as it had been painted on and the wannabe lover of Lady Mercury just walked away with an indignant huff.

"…that's it. I'm lea-" Ami finished her drink in a single gulp and put the cup down on the buffet table and stood up…only to sigh in utter relief. Why? Well, for one, there was the loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning beyond the windows of the Moon Palace's party hall.

That could only signal the arrival of a woman that Lady Amelia "Ami" Mizuno of Mercury adored…yet she was too shy to approach the gorgeous person that was the goddess, the amazon, Lady Makoto Bia Kino of Jupiter, Ami's Sailor Senshi comrade, Sailor Jupiter.

Amelia didn't bother trying to suppress a sweet smile as the doors to the hall were swung open with no effort whatsoever by the woman of her dreams. Makoto always loved grand entrances and tonight was no different. It was never different, because seeing Makoto Bia Kino of Jupiter make a grand entrance always sent Amelia's heart aflutter and she adored the feeling.

Brunette high ponytail swaying with her every elegant step, eyes as green as Earth's most beautiful, greenest forests. Skin sun-kissed and flawless, flawless skin that covered beautiful, sinewy muscle underneath. Makoto left men and women alike swooning in her wake and many of them whispered in awe of her sheer beauty and utter and complete confidence.

' _W-Wait…M-Makoto…she's…she's coming towards…me?!'_

Ami's beautiful eyes shot wide open when she felt Makoto's palm gently seize her cheek and other hand just as gently take her own and give it a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

"Hey Ami. Want to dance~?" Makoto Bia Kino of Jupiter almost made Amelia Mizuno of Mercury swoon. Fortunately, the genius of a woman managed to keep a straight face and a beautiful smile.

"Yes! Of course, Mako-chan~! I'd love to!" And as the brunette amazon led the way towards the center of the dance floor and pushed Ami flush up against her magnificent body chiseled out of bronze, Ami took nice of the way their curves fit beautifully against each other and she also took notice of the incredible outfit that lovingly encased Makoto's magnificent body.

She wore a black top with long, puffy sleeves that fanned out at the wrist cuffs, fastened together in the middle of the chest.

On her lower half were plaid pants, colored green with white and sugar-pink lines running throughout the fabric, and held up by a sugar-pink belt with a golden clasp in the shape of a laurel wreath with Jupiter's symbol in the middle.

The pants exposed a good deal of her hip and muscular, shapely rear end and they were tight enough to show off and cling slightly to her long, muscular, shapely and beautifully feminine legs, yet loose enough to allow for a full range of movement should things escalate into open conflict, should such a situation arise in this relaxed, lovely environment.

Ami blushed hotly and she thought she could have had a nosebleed when she saw the side-strings of a thong that kept her modesty intact, barely so anyway, under the belt. The top of the cloth on Makoto's crotch was visible, the pants were cut so low. And also, the side-strings of the thong? _They reached Makoto's waist!_

Last but not least, ankle boots encased her cute feet, the same ankle boots that she donned when transformed as Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh my goodness, you looked booored out of your mind, Ami-chan~" Makoto commented with a girlish giggle as she began to lead the waltz with her bluenette partner, her hand in hers, fingers quickly intertwining, and other hands on each other's waist (on Ami) and hip (on Makoto) oh and what strong and wide, womanly hips Makoto had, feeling warm to Ami's naturally cool skin, and the bluenette Lady of Mercury couldn't help herself as she gave a bold few tugs to the string of Makoto's thong when she moved her hand to her exposed waist.

"Well, that's what I have you for, isn't it, Mako-chan? My wonderful, beautiful, _Amazonian Prince_ coming to save me from boredom and pesky people that don't leave me alone~"

Amelia wondered how this happened every single time she was in close proximity to Makoto. The brunette was like a magnet to her, a magnet that also enhanced Ami's confidence in herself and that only fueled her infatuation on the Amazon of the Senshi team.

Ami knew that she felt good, and she felt confident, safe and happy in Makoto's presence, and loved in her embrace, such as now, where Makoto had Ami wrapped up in her arms after the music had changed (when had it changed? Ami had been too swept in her musings on why she adored Makoto so) to a more mellow, soothing tune, a song for just swaying along and holding onto your loved one.

"Mmm…Ami-chan…you're so beautiful. You know that~?" Makoto cooed in her ear. Ami gasped softly and she just couldn't fight it any longer. Feeling a burst of courage, Ami took Makoto's hands from her waist and, holding them tightly, she pulled those hands downwards, down past her hips and down to meet the sweet, deliciously plump cheeks of her ass concealed by the mini-dress that barely reached her upper thigh.

"A~Ah…mmhmm…oh Mako-chan…" Ami moaned softly, a moan barely audible to both her and Makoto. Then, the brunette herself let off a beautiful dove-like coo as Ami got daring and then, nuzzled her top, almost trying to use her nose, mouth and chin to unfasten Makoto's top while at the same time taking her hands and groping one firm yet wonderfully soft, nigh-exposed ass cheek on Makoto's rear and then, when her other hand made contact with the front of Makoto's thong… _she throbbed._

And Ami grinned.

"A-Aaami…Ami, Ami-chan…A-Amelia, wh-what are you-?!" the Lady of Jupiter gasped and then, almost bit her tongue when Ami lovingly fondled her crotch, a caress here, a stroke there, a squeeze here and there.

"Mako…Mako-chan… _Makoto!"_ Ami breathed into her beloved's neck, giving a little nibble and a suck on her exposed collarbone. The petite bluenette stood on the tippy toes of her high heels to whisper in Makoto's ear…

" _I adore you. I love you, woman! Please,_ take _me~!"_

And Ami made emphasis on that last part by _gripping_ Makoto and wiggling her sweet booty further into the brunette's hands.

Lady Makoto Bia Kino almost choked on her own spit before taking Ami's hand off her crotch and, with a tender smile and a firm nod, the two women departed the premises of the grand hall and well into the depths of the Moon Palace's beautiful gardens, ending up in a small clearing surrounded by colorful flowers and shrubbery and flanked by hedgerows that that would do well to shield them from those not acquainted with the Moon Palace's gardens.

As much as the two kissing lovers would have liked to just rip their clothes off, as Makoto pinned Ami to the grassy floor, as the two women happily, blissfully intoxicated themselves with each other's scent and taste of pine green forest and mint-chocolate chip ice-cream (for Makoto) and lavender, blueberries, and vanilla ice cream (for Ami) respectively, they had enough presence of mind left to know that they would have to keep their clothing on, if only for the sake of eventually returning to the party to not draw too much controversy.

"Oh Mako…Maaaa~aah~ko…! Oh God, yesss…~!" Ami moaned and sighed as her brunette beloved ravaged her lips with her own in repeated, fiery kisses while stroking with one hand the dripping-wet folds that became exposed by Makoto simply brushing aside the thong that Ami wore to cover her modesty under her dress. And then, Ami let off a lovely cry of surprise when Makoto's other hand landed on the cleavage window of her dress and then, just pulled and stretched it to make more room, and then used her hand to grab and paw and just do whatever she could to pull Ami's cool-to-the-touch tits out of that cleavage window, getting a dismayed shake of the head by Ami along with a sweet moan.

And like how Makoto was doing her best to expose Ami's beautiful Sailor Senshi breasts to the pleasantly cool air of the lunar atmosphere (her nipples hard and standing at attention, Ami herself took her hands off of Makoto's ass to desperately unfasten the top Makoto wore, and when she did, she gulped and squeaked when she felt pussy juice squirt out of her and onto Makoto's hand.

Before her, covered in a sugar-pink bikini top that perfectly matched Sailor Jupiter's ribbon, were the most glorious pair of tits she had ever laid eyes on, and the second that Ami registered the pink cloth, she knew _that would just NOT do!_

Thus, the bluenette took Makoto's incredible Jovian breasts and hooked her thumbs around the inner halves of the bikini and then, just pulled it off to the side to help Makoto's enormous assets break free from their flimsy pink confines.

And as she looked at a blushing Makoto, who had pulled back from their kisses to kneel between Ami's legs, idly stroking her pussy in one hand and gently groping her breast with the other, Ami finally had a perfect, unobstructed view of the most delicious lady-abs she had ever seen, marveling at the rippling muscles under the baby-soft skin of Makoto's tummy.

"W-Whoa…~" Ami uttered with a smile as she gently pressed cool palm against those abs and the contact sent the most pleasant of shivers up Makoto's spine and through her whole body, and also, Ami herself moaned when she felt _something that wasn't Makoto's fingers poking_ at her inner thigh, a contact felt through cloth.

Lady Amelia grinned and she licked her lips, making Lady Makoto gulp.

After urging Makoto to stand up and support her back upon a hedgerow of the garden, Ami got to work on doing the belt around Makoto's waist and slowly shimmy her tight yet loose plaid pants down her thighs, stopping at just a little shy of her knees.

"Ohhhh Mako-chan…yesss…I knew to do my research…and this…this is beautiful…you, are beautiful, Mako-chan~!" Ami cooed like a dove as she leaned her face, nose-first, to nuzzle Makoto's still-clothed crotch, to press her nose against the throbbing head of Makoto's mighty, virile penis fit for a good whose balls began to slide out of the string of the thong, the heavy lady-testicles landing and becoming a perfect fit for Ami's hand while the bluenette gently, oh so gently and lovingly traced her tongue up and down, up and down, all along the massive length of Makoto's girl-cock still clothed by her thong.

Ami gazed into Makoto's half-lidded eyes with hazy azure orbs of her own, eyes dark with lust, love and passion.

"A-Amiii-chan…oh God…oh God, you're…you look _so_ hot right now…~!" Makoto breathed, taking deep breaths through her nose, slowly exhaling, doing her very best and then some to not blow her load right now and ruin her thong and pants. But… _but Ami's mouth felt SO good!_

Makoto took one of her hands, of which she used to lovingly caress and thread her fingers through Ami's short blue locks, to take one of her incredible Jovian tits and grope it, squeezing and hefting and molding it to her palm. Meanwhile, she could tell that Ami herself was busy pleasuring herself as she licked and sucked her meaty shaft. Three fingers jammed up to the knuckles in her pussy as Ami squatted before Makoto, lovingly rolling her lady-ball sack in her cool palm and fingers while she sucked and licked at the cockhead that poked over the edge of the cloth of Makoto's thong.

"A-Aaaami-chan…oh god, Ami-chan! Please! Please, _stop teasing and put it in your mouth alreadyyyy~!"_ The poor Jovian had finally had enough.

Ami let off a lyrical little giggle and then, she pulled Makoto's thong all the way down to her knees along with her pants, and then she just let go. She _let go_ and took Makoto's entire, God-like erection, 8.5 inches long and 6.5 inches in circumference, into her mouth and throat. Adding to that, the second that Makoto's lady-penis touched the back of Ami's throat, the brunette let off a most unlady-like swear before grabbing the sides of Ami's head to then pump her hips, her powerful ass flexing deliciously as she just all-out face-fucked Ami who took her hands off of Makoto's balls and then, masturbated furiously as Lady Jupiter growled almost like an animal as she fucked her face, as she used Ami's eager, willing mouth and throat like a glorified fleshlight.

"Aaaahhh…aaahhhAmi-chan…Gonna…gonna…aaahhh Odiiiiiinnnn~!" And thus, the two beautiful Sailor Senshi vixens in heat climaxed, one down the throat of the other, sending spurt after spurt after massive spurt of lady-semen straight down into her eager, greedy tummy, Ami even using one hand to gently rub her belly, almost as if to cherish her protein-rich meal.

After pulling her still rock-hard erection out of Ami's mouth (not without the bluenette gently and lovingly leaking her meaty pole clean of cum and spit alike), the bluenette found herself on a flower bed, her beautiful, fishnet-clad legs almost parallel to her own head and ass raised in the air, the bluenette almost bent over forwards as Makoto hovered above her, hiking Ami's silky white mini-dress up to her waist to fully expose her lower half.

"I may need mine, but _you_ won't be needing these~" Makoto grinned as she just ripped Ami's thong right off and then, took a few deep whiffs of the scent of _woman in heat_ that coated the ruined panties. Ami only got wetter as she bared witness to that.

"Ohhhh Mako-chan…yes! Yesss~! Please, put in me! Ruin me like this! Piledrive me into the dirt~!" Ami cried out with a passion-laden voice, the sexiest sound Makoto had ever heard.

The brunette grinned and then, turned around and gripping Ami's incredible, bountiful ass meat in one hand and guiding her throbbing erection into the bluenette's sopping-wet opening, about to take Ami's virginity in a glorious Reverse Piledriver position.

"Ok…Ok Ami-chan…" Makoto looked at Ami from over her shoulder and gave her a loving smile. "I love you. Here…I…goooo~!" She cooed and then, she treated Ami to the glorious sight of her powerful ass cheeks flexing and upper thighs and calves beginning a sexy workout, Ami marveling at the rippling muscles under the flawless, feminine skin as Makoto penetrated her, burying herself to the hilt inside of her hot velvet depths, Ami squealing with pain-pleasure from losing her virginity but also from sheer bliss as well as from the sweet, wonderful impact of Makoto's heavy balls against her throbbing clit.

And then, Makoto began to move, and move, she did. She didn't go slow at first. She just _went_ and pounded Ami's sweet, hot, wetter-than-ever pussy with her girl-cock. With powerful pumps of her hips and squatting motions, the large meat pole appeared and disappeared again and again into Ami's gripping depths, Makoto's cockhead brushing against her cervix with each strong, powerful stroke made possible by the brunette futa's strong ass, thigh and calf muscles.

Sweat began to make the ladies' bodies glisten with their sexual activities and that made only them three times as beautiful to anyone that could walk in on them making love in the garden, Ami with her spectacular ass in the air and Makoto squat-thrusting into her incredible pussy with her mighty Jovian penis.

"Aaaahhh…haaah…ohhh damn…damn, daaaamn! Ami…Ami-chan…your…your pussy's…too much! I…I can't…~!" Makoto gave due warning, gritting her teeth, doing her damn best to hang in there for her beloved. Ami reacted by reaching her hands up to smack and grope Makoto's ass, making the brunette throw her head back as well as arch her back, making her enormous breasts almost jut outwards.

"Inside! Inside me, Makooo-chan! It's Ok! Go ahead and cuuuum~!" Ami cried out with delirium.

And that was all the encouragement Makoto needed. She slowed down a bit to pound Ami's pussy with a short series of slow but powerful strokes, and then, she raised her ass till only her cockhead remained within Ami…and then, she went down again, one last powerful pump into her squirting pussy.

A howl of pleasure and even a clap of thunder echoed in the distance as Makoto emptied her balls into Ami's pussy, sending load after load after massive load into her eager, greedy womb. And as for Ami, feeling her insides get splattered by Makoto like this had her seeing stars and screaming a beautiful cry of passion as she had her own wonderful orgasm.

"Haah…hah…haaah…o-oohhh~ Mako-chan~?" Ami purred as a hazy-eyed Makoto swept in to kiss, and then, the brunette began to maneuver Ami's magnificent, sexy body while the two were still connected at the crotch. They weren't connected for long as Makoto let her cock pop out of Ami's pussy, sending blobs of their combined juices leaking from the opening, and then, Ami's eyes widened but she only smile with nigh delirium as Makoto inserted her well-lubed up, still rock-hard lady-penis into her other hole, her twitching anus happily engulfing Makoto's huge, mighty Sailor Senshi dong while the brunette looped her arms under Ami's knees and then, arms, to finally interlock her hands behind Ami's head.

"Sorry…sorry Ami-chan! I…I _need_ your ass!" Makoto whispered into Ami's ear and the bluenette gulped, moaned and sighed with bliss as her beloved put her in a Full Nelson position, her heavy lady-balls touching her lower labia from behind.

"Yes! Yes, aaahhh Mako-chan! Yes! No holes barred! Give it to me! Go craaazy~!"

Makoto almost felt tears come to her eyes. She could hardly this was the same Ami she had danced with earlier…and she adored this sexy goddess of a woman in heat even more.

"Ok…here I go…I love you, Ami-chan." Makoto kissed Ami on the back of the head and then, she began to pump her hips as she made Ami bounce up and down, her cock appearing and disappearing into her pucker nice and slow, fighting off the urge to just tear Ami's asshole apart like she did her pussy earlier.

"Haaah…haaah…aaahhh yesss~!" Ami moaned, sighed and whimpered with white-hot bliss as Makoto made love to her asshole, each pump and every stroke into her backdoor sending little squirts of her womanly essence at her front, she was _so_ turned on and hot by her first-ever anal experience, and with a cock of Makoto's size, to boot! The bluenette almost glowed with pride and sweat, her beautiful mini-dress becoming almost see-through from the touch of her cold sweat against the fabric of the dress.

Makoto then grit her teeth as she began to pump her hips faster, as she made Ami bounce harder, faster, up and down in her arms, Ami herself throwing her head back as much as she could, one eye closed, the other half-opened, tongue lolling out of her mouth as Makoto's cock brushing against her prostate sent shock after shock after shock of pleasure up and down her spine and back down to her sopping-wet pussy.

"Ahhh…aaahhh…Mako-chan…Mako-chan…please…please, please! Cum! Cum for meeee~!" Ami whined and begged. Makoto's eyes shot wide open and the two women in love and heat screamed into the night as Makoto exploded inside Ami's anal depths, painting her bowels off-white with her spunk in huge spurts, her slightly saggy, avocado-shaped balls smacking wonderfully against Ami's lower labia.

When it was over, Makoto and Ami lie side-by-side on their bed of flowers, hands intertwined, giving each other a tender squeeze. Then, sharing a look and a smile, they began to get into position to finish off the evening.

Ami settled on her hands and knees, her ass, ohhh that spectacular, huge, meaty ass of hers higher than her torso, cheek pressed against the plant life while reaching back with her hands to spread her glistening pussy lips, thighs and calves spread as open as they will comfortably go as she presented herself to Makoto, ready to be pounded into like a dog.

"Mako-chan… _please…I need you!"_ Ami licked her lips as she looked back at Makoto. The futa Senshi's cock pulsed, sending a blob of pre-cum to land on Ami's ass cheek.

"Oh God…oh by Odin… _yes._ Ami-chan…I love you. Thank you. Here I come~" Makoto wiped drool from the corner of her mouth and blood off her nose as she approached Ami, like a moth drawn to a flame, Ami's delicious booty meat like a magnet for her throbbing, glistening erection.

"Mmmm…haaaaah~ yeeeessss!" Ami and Makoto moaned together as the futa of the two easily slid in all of her 8.5 inches of cock into Ami's hot, wet velvet depths and her avocado-shaped balls became sweetly nestled against Ami's pussy lips, her juices squirting out a bit to coat those futanari balls.

"Ok…Ami-chan…get ready…mmmhmmm…get ready…here…I…goooo~!" Makoto then squatted behind Ami, lifting herself behind the girl, her ass thrust outwards, looking almost like an animal in heat about to mate with its partner.

And then, Makoto whispered a soft "I love you" in Ami's ear before beginning to thrust and pump and flex her ass muscles to just _fuck_ Ami's pussy raw, her cock sliding in and out of Ami's gripping vagina with reckless abandon, the sound of Ami's ass meat colliding with Makoto's chiseled abs making sounds almost as lewd as Ami and the constant, repeated, wonderful impact of Makoto's lady-balls against her hyper-sensitive, engorged clit as she fully and well embraced her most primal instinct and heat.

Ami was the bitch for Makoto's alpha wolf, to be her one and only mate. Lady Amelia "Ami" Mizuno of Mercury was to forever be her breathing, living, willing sex doll to let Lady Makoto Bia Kino of Jupiter do whatever, anything and everything to her, anywhere and everywhere if need be if only to feel her incredible, God-like cock slamming into her willing, eager, greedy pussy.

In the end, no matter how incredible this primal, raw, dog-like fucking was…all great, awesome things must come to an end.

The heat was just _too_ much. Makoto gave Ami's pussy a furious last bout of fucking, and the heat overwhelmed them both. The two women in heat _screamed._

 **~o~**

When it was over and Makoto was done giving Ami's pussy the stuffing of multiple lifetimes, once her lady balls had finally run completely dry and her futa cock had finally become fully and completely flaccid…the two women shared the most gentle, sweetest kiss…and then, passed out right then and there, in a bed of flowers in the Moon Palace's garden.

Blissful smiles of pure and utter satisfaction adorned their sleeping faces.

 **~The End~**

 **Rashaan Butler-san, thank you for your preference. Sorry I…kept you waiting, huh~? Thanks again! I look forward to your next commission~! *O***

 **Till the next story, folks!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
